MadnessAbe
MadnessAbe, The Mad One, is one of the most popular ''DEATH BATTLE! ''writers on DeviantArt who uses the hosts Madness Abe and Insanus Abe. He is currently working on his Season 1 Finale, Naruto vs. Luffy. He is also the host of the series Death Battle Arena, which pits the fighters of Death Battle Classic into a fighting game, a project similar to the Host Royale. Season One Matches Ryu (Street Fighter) vs. Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) Yu Narukami (Persona 4) vs. Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Co-Hosted by http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Serious Sam vs. Duke Nukem Cole McGrath (inFamous) vs. Galen Marek (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) *Co-Hosted by http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ Guts (Berserk) vs. Vampire Hunter D *Co-Hosed by http://master-of-the-boot.deviantart.com/ Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) vs. Jack Cayman Paul Atreides (Dune) vs. John Carter of Mars (A Princess of Mars) Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) vs. Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Season One Finale) Season Two Banjo-Kazooie vs. Crash Bandicoot *co-hosted with http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ Torque (The Suffering) vs. Ethan Thomas (Condemned) *co-hosted with http://master-of-the-boot.deviantart.com/ Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) vs. Uryu Ishida (Bleach) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ and http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ Deathstroke (DC Comics) vs. King Bradley (Full Metal Alchemist) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Raiden (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) vs. Archer (Fate/Stay Night) Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara!!!) vs Maki Aikawa (Air Master) *co-hosted with http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ Alice (American McGee's Alice) vs. Dante Alighieri (EA's Dante's Inferno) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Red X (Teen Titans) vs. Red Hood/Jason Todd (DC Comics) *co-hosted with http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ Cthulhu (Cthulhu Saves the World video game, not the original Lovecraft) vs. Charles Barkley (fictionalized version from Barkley: Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden video game) *co-hosted with http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Kratos (God of War) vs. Kain (Legacy of Kain) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Season Three Iron Man (Marvel) vs Megaman (Capcom) *co-hosted with http://thesaiyanassassin.deviantart.com/ Shanoa (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) vs Soma Cruz (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) *co-hosted with http://psyinsti.deviantart.com/ Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs. Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) *co-hosted with http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ Teddie (Persona 4) vs Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Percy Jackson vs. Link *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ M. Bison (Street Fighter) vs. Dr. Doom (Marvel) *co-hosted with http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) vs. Harry Potter *co-hosted with http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) vs. Kimimaro (Naruto) *co-hosted with http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ Inuyasha vs. Dante (DMC incarnation) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sega) *co-hosted with http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ Season Four Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) vs. Keldeo (Pokemon) *co-hosted with http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs. Jago (Killer Instinct) *co-hosted with http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ Amon (Avatar: Legend of Korra) vs. Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Elsa (Frozen) vs. Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Composite!Luigi (Mario series) vs. Composite!Donald Duck (Disney) *co-hosted with http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Ira Gamagoori (Kill la Kill) vs. Wammu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *co-hosted with http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ and http://agimat-warrior713.deviantart.com/ Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) vs. Darkrai (Pokemon) *co-hosted with http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ and http://water-frez.deviantart.com/ Spyro the Dragon (Legend of Spyro series) vs. Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *co-hosted with http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) vs. Daniel X (The Dangerous Days of Daniel X) *co-hosted with http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ Twitch Plays Pokemon Battle Royale *co-hosted with http://agimat-warrior713.deviantart.com/ Season Five Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) vs. The Last Kusaragi (Red Steel 2) *co-hosted with http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) vs. Gordon Freeman (Half Life) *co-hosted with http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Robocop vs. The Crow *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Marv (Sin City) vs. Bane (DC Comic) *co-hosted with http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Big Boss (Metal Gear) vs. James Bond (Classic) *co-hosted with http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Jonah Hex (DC Comics) vs. Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed III) *co-hosted with http://water-frez.deviantart.com/ Durge (Star Wars) vs. Lobo (DC Comics)* co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Gene Starwind (Outlaw Star) vs. Star Lord (Marvel Comics) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Ciaphas Cain (Warhammer 40K) vs. Judge Dredd *(Solo Match) The Predator vs. RED Team (Team Fortress 2) *co-hosted with http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ Season Six Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) vs. Aquaman (DC Comics) *co-hosted with http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Medusa (Soul Eater) vs. Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) *co-hosted with http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ Spawn (Image Comics) vs. Jackie Estacado (Image Comics) *co-hosted with http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) vs. Sinestro (DC Comics) *co-hosted with http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Darth Maul (Star Wars) vs. Fulgore (Killer Instinct) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) vs. Heracles/Berserker (Fate/Stay Night) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Raziel (Legacy of Kain) vs. Auron (Final Fantasy X) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Godzilla vs. Optimus Prime (Transformers: Prime) *co-hosted with http://thetruth40.deviantart.com/ Asura (Asura's Wrath) vs. Superboy Prime (DC Comics) *co-hosted with http://water-frez.deviantart.com/ Galactus (Marvel Comics) vs. Nekron (DC Comics) *co-hosted with http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Season Seven Walk The Dinosaur: Aerodactyl vs. Tyrantrum Land of the Rising Sun: Samurott vs. Greninja *co-hosted with http://water-frez.deviantart.com/ Run and Find Out: Zangoose vs. Seviper *co-hosted with http://water-frez.deviantart.com/ Supernatural Showdown: Gengar vs. Alakazam *co-hosted with http://sluglo.deviantart.com/ Walk In The Shadows: Mawile vs. Sableye *co-hosted with http://water-frez.deviantart.com/ Souls and Illusions: Lucario vs. Zoroark *co-hosted with http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Evolution Rumble: Jolteon vs. Flareon vs. Vaporeon *co-hosted with http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ and http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ Dual Forms, Single Destiny: Keldeo vs. Meloetta *co-hosted with http://metamaster54610.deviantart.com/ Battle of Beasts: Garchomp vs. Tyranitar *co-hosted with http://sluglo.deviantart.com/ Big Things Come In Small Packages: Mew vs. Celebi vs. Jirachi vs. Manaphy vs. Victini Turn Up The Heat: Charizard vs. Blaziken *co-hosted with http://sluglo.deviantart.com/ Storm of the Century: Kyogre vs. Lugia Season Eight Master Chief (Halo) vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) *co-hosted with http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ and http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) vs. Animal Man (DC Comics) *co-hosted with http://volts48.deviantart.com/ and http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ V (V for Vendetta) vs. Anarky (DC Comics) *co-hosted with http://tohokari-steel.deviantart.com/ Inspector Nicholas Angel (Hot Fuzz) vs. Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV) *co-hosted with http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) vs. Alex Mercer (Prototype) *co-hosted with http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ David Xanatos (Gargoyles) vs. Slade (Teen Titans) *co-hosted with http://thetruth40.deviantart.com/ Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) vs. The Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) *co-hosted with http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) vs. Akuma (Street Fighter) *co-hosted with http://thetruth40.deviantart.com/ Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform/Scarab (Halo) vs. Metal Gear RAY (Metal Gear) *co-hosted with http://psyinsti.deviantart.com/ Batman (DC Comics) vs. Frank Miller! Batman *co-hosted with http://cyberagent369.deviantart.com/ Season Nine Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) vs. Fleet Admiral Akainu (One Piece) *co-hosted with http://the-deadliest-doge.deviantart.com/ Makarov Dreyar (Fairy Tail) vs. Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) *co-hosted with http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ and http://thetruth40.deviantart.com/ Palutena (Kid Icarus) vs. Zeus (God of War) *co-hosted with http://thetruth40.deviantart.com/ Megalo Growmon/Megidramon (Digimon) vs. Yvetltal (Pokemon) *co-hosted with http://sluglo.deviantart.com/ Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) vs. Vaatu/The Dark Avatar (Avatar: Legend of Korra) *co-hosted with http://psyinsti.deviantart.com/ Saber/Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night) vs. Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) vs. Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) *co-hosted with http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Priscilla (Claymore) *co-hosted with http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ The Demi Fiend (Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne) vs. Griffith/Femto (Berserk) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ Chakravartin, the Creator (Asura's Wrath) vs. Arceus (Pokemon) *co-hosted with http://lady-n-gentleman.deviantart.com/ and http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Category:Death Battle Writers